Finalement vaut mieux perdre
by eysselia
Summary: Des fois perdre peut apporter plus qu'on ne le croit.
1. Chapter 1

_Je ne suis pas douée ni pour les titres ni pour les résumés... donc lisez pour savoir. C'est du Oiwa, bien sûre._

_Disclaimer : Haikyu ne m'appartient pas dommage pour moi._

* * *

Seul les respirations saccadés et les légers gémissements troublaient le silence de la pièce. La lumière de la lune passait par la fenêtre aux rideaux ouverts pour éclairer le lit ou deux corps cherchaient toujours plus de plaisir. Dans les draps froissés des mains caressaient avec envies la peau nue de l'autre, inlassablement désirant toujours plus de contact. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent vibrante de désir pour laisser leurs langues danser un ballet. La luxure et le plaisir remplissaient l'air, faisant toujours plus grimper la température. La plus grande des silhouettes s'arqua sous un du coup de rein de l'autre, enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos de son amant qui avec sa bouche faisait taire le gémissement de plaisir. Se cabrant un peu plus pour mieux recevoir l'autre en lui, il haletait lâchant de temps en temps le nom de son partenaire.

-Iwa-chan, plus. Demanda Oikawa, oublieux de tout ce qui ne concernait pas l'action du moment, même d'être au dessus.

Iwaizumi ne se fit pas prier et accéléra les mouvements tout en dévorant la peau de son capitaine, y laissant sa marque. Lui aussi se perdait dans le plaisir oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas le corps en dessous de lui, oubliant leur défaite contre Shiratorizawa, oubliant que demain il se réveillerais seul. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils le faisaient. Oikawa ne restait jamais, peu importe qu'ils le fassent pour oublier leur peine leur dégoût ou pour célébrer un événement joyeux comme la victoire contre Karasuno. Iwaizumi se réveillait inlassablement seul à chaque foi. Et ça lui faisait mal, vraiment mal. Pourtant il recommençait à chaque foi, et chaque foi il oubliait que le lendemain matin il souffrirait. Parce qu'il ne résistait pas au désir qu'il couvait en lui, à l'appel de son ami d'enfance.

Pouvait-il encore l'appeler son ami, ils avaient depuis longtemps franchis la limite de l'amitié, mais sans pour autant passer celle de l'amour. Et c'était ce qui brisait chaque matin solitaire le cœur d'Iwaizumi un peu plus. Il n'y avait aucun amour juste un besoin d'oubli ou un emportement de joie qui conduisait à cette situation. Et chaque matin ou il se réveillait seul, il souffrait se disait que c'était la dernière fois, qu'il fallait qu'il mettent fin à cette habitude prise à la fin du collège. Par ce qu'un jour au l'autre il ne tiendrait plus. Mais la peur de voir Oikawa disparaître pour de bon l'empêchait de le faire. Même si ils se comportaient comme des meilleur amis, Iwaizumi savait qu'ils avaient été trop loin pour ce qualifier ainsi, bien qu'ils le fasse devant les autres, en son fort intérieur il pensait la ligne franchit. Et ce n'était pas ses sentiments qui allaient le contredire. Même si il n'osait pas encore le dire il le savait, il aimait bel et bien Oikawa.

Ils recommencèrent encore et encore, ne faisant que de courte pause, voulant au maximum profiter du corps de l'autre pendant le temps imparti. La nuit s'écoula lentement leur permettant de redécouvrir inlassablement la saveur de l'autre et se l'approprier pendant quelques heures.

-Le mur. Souffla Hajime.

Tooru comprit son attention de s'y adosser et le laissa faire avant de revenir sur lui, l'embrassant et se déhanchant. Les mains de son vice capitaine vinrent caresser ses hanches l'aidant dans ses mouvements, accélérant la cadence ou le serrant contre lui. Les idées se firent de moins en moins clair au fur à mesure qu'ils s'approchait de la fin. Oikawa entendit son prénom chuchoter d'une voix tremblante de plaisir alors que lui-même basculait une nouvelle foi dans l'ivresse. Il ne savait pas pour la combien de fois et il s'en fichait. Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lequel chacun revenait peu à peu à lui. Leur corps tremblant et la fatigue les firent se coucher. Peu à peu l'oublie s'en alla et les questions revinrent avec leur défaite. Maintenant seul le sommeil leur permettrait de ne pas y songer.

Pour autant Oikawa batailla contre le sommeil, préférant regarder son second s'endormir paisiblement, la respiration régulière. Il caressa doucement sa joue, profitant de cet instant volé. Avant que le dégoût et la honte ne reviennent en force. Il savait qu'ils devaient arrêter, ne pas se laisser porter par les émotions. Parce que ce n'était pas normal, il le savait qu'il ne devait pas coucher avec Iwaizumi juste pour oublier. Mais une partie de lui refusait net, lui disait de profiter au maximum de ces instants là parce qu'ils n'existerons jamais suite à autre chose que cette poussé d'émotion. Alors qu'il continue, qu'il en profite. Parce qu'il s'en voulait, parce qu'il ne supportait pas la culpabilité qui le rongeait lorsqu'il voyait son ami dormir paisiblement, il partait. Il fuyait, ne voulant subir le regard accusateur d'Hajime. Oikawa l'imaginait parfaitement, il sentait le regret de leur action chez son ami. Mais au moins celui-ci avait le temps de ce calmer pour ne pas le lui lancer. Il l'imaginait se réveiller, puis s'énerver avant de simplement regretter. Le capitaine redoutait l'instant ou son second lui annoncerait qu'il fallait qu'ils arrêtent, autant qu'il l'attendait afin de ne plus se sentir coupable de profiter de lui. Son cœur saigna un peu plus encore lorsqu'il s'assit sur le bord du lit pour se lever.

Mais une main attrapa son bras, l'empêchant de partir. Hajime ne dormait-il pas ? Se retournant il rencontra ce regard qu'il redoutait tant. Le dossard un sentit son cœur se briser et ses entrailles se tordre, cela faisait encore plus mal qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

-Il faut que ça s'arrête.

La voix de son vice capitaine n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure, mais le silence lui permis d'entendre parfaitement la phrase. Bien qu'il s'y fût préparé et alors qu'il ne pensait pas souffrir plus, les mots lui firent l'effet de coups de poignard et il se sentit anéanti. Leur relation amicale allait-elle aussi partir en fumer ? Le passeur ne savait pas si il préférait cela ou pas, dans tout les cas la douleur sera la omniprésente, qu'il le voit ou non. Il chercha un indice dans le regard de l'autre, mais celui-ci détournait les yeux.

-D'accord. Oikawa tentai ne pas laisser sa voix trembler ou trahir le flot de sentiment. Je ne m'imposerais plus.

La main sur son bras se crispa, pourquoi ne le lâchait il pas ? Il fixa Iwaizumi intensément. Celui-ci finit par enfin le regarder droit dans les yeux. Le dossard quatre tenta une première foi de dire quelque chose, mais les mots dans sa gorge restaient bloqué. Il inspira profondément avant d'enfin arriver à prononcer sa demande.

-Mais reste, s'il te plait. Pour une fois.

Tooru n'était pas sur d'avoir entendu ce qu'avait dit son ami d'enfance, tellement sa voix était faible, encore plus qu'avant. Mais cette main sur son bras, cette supplique muette dans ces yeux le faisait espérer. Peut-être qu'il ne rêvait pas, peut-être qu'il lui avait bel et bien demander de rester. Alors que peut-être dans ce cas, il pouvait espérer plus que leur relation actuelle, bien plus.

Un soupir de soulagement parvint à ses oreilles alors qu'il se réinstallait dans le lit, renforçant ce petit espoir qui était né. Oikawa, se colla contre Iwaizumi, l'encerclant de ces deux bras et se servant de son épaule comme d'un oreiller. Loin de le repousser, le vice capitaine glissa une main dans la chevelure brune de son coéquipier, la caressant lentement. Il voulait juste profiter à fond de ce dernier moment d'intimité, tant pis si à tout moment Oikawa risquait de l'envoyer paître. Il ne voulait pas avoir de regret. Le capitaine dans le même état d'esprit se décida à tenter se chance.

-Hajime ?

L'emploi de son prénom fit battre plus fort son cœur dans sa poitrine, et Iwaizumi attendit la suite impatiemment.

\- Je ne veux pas arrêter, je veux plus, beaucoup plus.

-Si tu veux. Tooru.

Il s'embrassèrent doucement et lentement profitant pour la première foi de la véritable signification de ce geste.

* * *

_J'aime pas les fins tristes, c'est pour ça que ça ne c'est pas finit quand Oikawa à accepter d'arrêter. Une fin un peu bacler, compenser par un bêtisier en second chapitre. Non parce que si j'avais pas penser à ne seule connerie en écrivant ce texte ça arait été la fin du monde._


	2. Bêtisier

_Voila toutes les scène couper au montage, ça pas été facile d'avoir l'os finale. Mais bon les erreurs de tournage servent aussi. Et pare que j'ai la flemme de poster scène coupé par scène coupé, tout en un capitre, voui voui du condenser._

* * *

Bêtisier :

Scène un prise un :

Seul les respirations saccadés et les légers gémissements troublaient le silence de la pièce. La lumière de la lune passait par la fenêtre aux rideaux ouverts pour éclairer le lit ou deux corps cherchaient toujours plus de plaisir. Dans les draps froissés des mains caressaient avec envies la peau nue de l'autre, inlassablement désirant toujours plus de contact.

-Mais tu vas crever oui saleté !

-Aie ! Mais ça ne va pas ou quoi, ça c'est le texte de la pièce de théâtre du festival, crétin d'Iwa-chan !

-Et alors, je le sais très bien. Je voulais juste t'en coller une, idiokawa.

-… Sadique.

Scène un prise deux :

Dans les draps froissés des mains caressaient avec envies la peau nue de l'autre, inlassablement désirant toujours plus de contact. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent vibrante de désir pour laisser leurs langues danser un ballet. La luxure et le plaisir remplissaient l'air, faisant toujours plus grimper la température. La plus grande des silhouettes s'arqua sous un du coup de rein de l'autre, enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos de son amant qui avec sa bouche faisait taire le gémissement de plaisir

-Ouaille ! Putain fait gaffe Oikawa ! Tu m'as mordu.

Se cabrant un peu plus pour mieux recevoir l'autre en lui, il haletait lâchant de temps en temps le nom de son partenaire.

-Iwa-chan, plus. Je veux que tu saignes plus, encore plus. Gémit Oikawa.

-Et après c'est moi le sadique, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre.

Scène un prise trois :

-Iwa-chan, plus. Demanda Oikawa, oublieux de tout ce qui ne concernait pas l'action du moment, même d'être au dessus.

Iwaizumi ne se fit pas prier et accéléra les mouvements tout en dévorant la peau de son capitaine, y laissant sa marque.

-…

-… Quoi ?

-Tu ne me mords pas ?

-… T'es sadique ou masochiste ?

-S assurément, mais pour toi je veux bien essayer M. Et puis d'habitude tu te venges.

Scène un prise trois et demi :

-S assurément, mais pour toi je veux bien essayer M, quoi que ça te vas si bien. Aie !

-Respecte le scénario et gémit au lieu de changer la fin de ta réponse.

-T'es jamais satisfait, toi. Pff, méchant.

-…

-Quoi que au pieux je ne m'en plain pas.

-Encore heureux.

Scène un prise quatre :

Iwaizumi ne se fit pas prier et accéléra les mouvements tout en dévorant la peau de son capitaine, y laissant sa marque. Lui aussi se perdait dans le plaisir oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas le corps en dessous de lui, oubliant leur défaite contre Shiratorizawa, oubliant que demain il se réveillerais seul. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils le faisaient. Oikawa ne restait jamais, peu importe qu'ils le fassent pour oublier leur peine leur dégoût ou pour célébrer un événement joyeux comme la victoire contre Karasuno. Iwaizumi se réveillait inlassablement seul à chaque foi.

-En fait Iwa-chan fait encore plus peur au réveille.

-Et je n'ai pas l'Alzheimer à ce que je sache.

-Bah si tu te prend pour ma mère parfois. Et … Aie ! Mais tu vas arrêter de me frapper, oui !

-Jamais, c'est trop bon.

Et ça lui faisait mal, vraiment mal. Pourtant il recommençait à chaque foi, et chaque foi il oubliait que le lendemain matin il souffrirait. Parce qu'il ne résistait pas au désir qu'il couvait en lui, à l'appel de son ami d'enfance.

-Ça y est on a perdu l'auteur.

-Donc je peux enfin arrêter de défoncer ton arrière train.

-Hé ! T'as qu'à dire que je suis un mauvais coup, t'en que t'y est !

-Tu le dis toi-même.

Scène deux prise une :

Ils recommencèrent encore et encore, ne faisant que de courte pause, voulant au maximum profiter du corps de l'autre pendant le temps imparti. La nuit s'écoula lentement leur permettant de redécouvrir inlassablement la saveur de l'autre et se l'approprier pendant quelques heures.

-Et maintenant on est cannibale, youpi.

-Tu as oublié ton texte mon petit Iwa ?

-Un jour je vais vraiment te tuer Tooru.

-Mais oui, mais oui. Tout le monde y croit. Surtout quand on sait que je suis ton seul coup.

Bong !

Scène deux prise deux :

Ils recommencèrent encore et encore, ne faisant que de courte pause, voulant au maximum profiter du corps de l'autre pendant le temps imparti. La nuit s'écoula lentement leur permettant de redécouvrir inlassablement la saveur de l'autre et se l'approprier pendant quelques heures.

-Le mur. Souffla Hajime.

-On n'est pas en train de fair du volley Iwa-chan oublie le contre et profite de mon corps.

-…

Scène deux prise trois :

-Le mur. Souffla Hajime.

Tooru comprit son attention de s'y adosser et le laissa faire avant de revenir sur lui, l'embrassant et se déhanchant. Les mains de son vice capitaine vinrent caresser ses hanches l'aidant dans ses mouvements, accélérant la cadence ou le serrant contre lui. Les idées se firent de moins en moins clair au fur à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la fin.

-On n'est pas dans l'histoire sans fin ?

-Oikawa.

-Oui ?

-La ferme et jouît qu'on n'en finisse.

Scène deux prise quatre :

Oikawa entendit son prénom chuchoter d'une voix tremblante de plaisir alors que lui-même basculait une nouvelle foi dans l'ivresse. Il ne savait pas pour la combien de fois et il s'en fichait. Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lequel chacun revenait peu à peu à lui. Leur corps tremblant et la fatigue les firent se coucher. Peu à peu l'oublie s'en alla et les questions revinrent avec leur défaite. Maintenant seul le sommeil leur permettrait de ne pas y songer.

Pour autant Oikawa batailla contre le sommeil,

-Tient prend ça.

Préférant regarder son second s'endormir paisiblement, la respiration régulière.

-Haha mécréant tu pensais m'avoir.

-Putain mais tu fous quoi, il y en a qu'il veule dormir ici !

-Bah je me bats contre le sommeil. De toute façon t'es pas sensé faire semblant ?

-Et toi t'es pas sensé ne pas le savoir.

Scène trois ou deux prises je ne sais plus :

Peu à peu l'oublie s'en alla et les questions revinrent avec leur défaite. Maintenant seul le sommeil leur permettrait de ne pas y songer.

Pour autant Oikawa batailla contre le sommeil, préférant regarder son second s'endormir paisiblement, la respiration régulière. Il caressa doucement sa joue, profitant de cet instant volé.

PAF !

-La prochaine foi que tu me colles une baffe, j'explique à l'équipe que c'est toi qui te fais prendre, preuve à l'appui. Tu pourras dire en revoir à ton respect de capitaine.

-… Désolé.

Autre scène coupée :

Mais une main attrapa son bras, l'empêchant de partir. Hajime ne dormait-il pas ? Se retournant il rencontra ce regard qu'il redoutait tant. Le dossard un sentit son cœur se briser et ses entrailles se tordre, cela faisait encore plus mal qu'il l'avait imaginé.

-Il faut que ça s'arrête.

La voix de son vice capitaine n'était pas plus forte qu'un murmure, mais le silence lui permis d'entendre parfaitement la phrase.

-Je suis d'accord.

-On n'est même pas payé en plus.

-Ouis, on fait la grève.

-Tient t'as oublié d'être con.

-…

Scène bonus dernière :

-D'accord. Oikawa tentai ne pas laisser sa voix trembler ou trahir le flot de sentiment. Je ne m'imposerais plus.

La main sur son bras se crispa, pourquoi ne le lâchait il pas ? Il fixa Iwaizumi intensément. Celui-ci finit par enfin le regarder droit dans les yeux. Le dossard quatre tenta une première foi de dire quelque chose, mais les mots dans sa gorge restaient bloqué. Il inspira profondément avant d'enfin arriver à prononcer sa demande. Sans y parvenir.

-Tu as oublié ton texte.

-Ouais, j'avoue.

-Pff. Non je ne me marre pas. Hum en fait tu devais me supplier.

-Crève.

* * *

_1-1, on sais tous qu'iwa frappe Oikawa parce que celui si sort des conneries, mais pas que pour ça en faite XD. 1-4 : j'avais juste le flemme de couper, mais à la base ça devait bel et bien être séparé en deux. 1-3: on ne s'en plaint pas non plus XD 1-4 C'était trop entant de faire un clin d'oeil au manga 2-1: "Bong" est le bruit du ballon que Oikawa ce prend quand Iwaizumi lui lance dessus. 2-2 : que voulez vous répondre à ça franchement ^^. 2 ou 3 : J'avais juste envie de voir ce qi ce passerais si c'était Oikawa qui frappait pour une fois... bah c'est sur q'il va pas recommencer.  
_

_Bon voilà pour ce petit bonus. En court de route un petit UA (pas si petit que ça d'ailleurs) qui me fait bien tourner en bourrique dans son écriture, mais dont le couple principale n'est pas Oiwa, même si ils sont là._


End file.
